dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Josie Roberts
Josie Roberts Josie Karina Roberts is a , and a graduate. She has spend a lot of time travelling back and forth between Australia(her homeland) and England, working as a Herbologist. Josie is a sweet and kind girl who loves nature and animals. She loves Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Both of her parents were Slyterins but Josie seems to be much to quiet and kind for that; Probably the reason she was placed in Hufflepuff. Biography Born in Australia, to Micheal and Kalia Roberts (née Williams) both of pure-blood desent, Josie and her older twin sister, Nikki were very privileged. That was until her father passed away when they were only 2. Josie doesn't remember him or his passing, only knowing her mother was troubled by it. She had a pretty normal life after that, her mother worked very hard to provide for them. She never grew quite as close to her mother as Nikki had, and instead spent much time on her own. As their mother had, both the twins were sent on exchange to Hogwarts for all seven years. Their mother bought an old beat-down castle in Northern England to live closer to them. Josie's life at Hogwarts was pretty plain. She attended all her classes, did her homework and trained for Quidditch. Josie really didn't have many friends as she was on the quiet side, but she didn't have any enemies either. In her final year, Josie was selected as Head Girl. She was overjoyed but also anxious because she didn't feel she had the ability to enforce rules over other people. All in all it was very uneventful. After Hogwarts, Josie isn't sure what she wants to do long term. She enjoys Herbology and is currently working as a Herbologist but isn't quite bringing in enough money for her to have a stable lifestyle. She has always loved writing, so that is a possibility, but she doesn't want her livelihood to depend on that. Worst comes to worse, she is very willing to take up a desk job as a secretary somewhere, muggle or magical. She would like to stay in England, but has been travelling back to Australia frequently for her work. Appearance jdress.jpg|One of Josie's Sundresses Jdress2.jpg|One of Josie's Sundresses Jdress3.jpg|One of Josie's Sundresses Jdress4.jpg|One of Josie's Sundresses Jscarf.jpg|Josie's Hufflepuff Scarf jtop.jpg|One of Josie's dressy shirts jtop3.jpg|One of Josie's dressy shirts jtop4.jpg|One of Josie's dressy shirts jtop2.jpg|A casual shirt of Josie's Josie is identical twins with Nikki, so they share basically the same appearance with minor differences. They are both about average height -- Josie is about 5'3 tall with Nikki standing an inch above her at 5'4. Josie has a fit, leaner build while Nikki has a curvier build. Both girls have muscle in there arms and legs from Qudditch, but as Nikki is a beater, she has more in her arms. They both have the same brown, curly hair, tanned skin and big brown eyes. Both girls have a very different style of clothing. Josie prefers dressy clothes and her typical Hogwarts Uniforms while Nikki has a more simple, edgy style. Josie isn't a typical t-shirt and jeans kind of gal. She likes to dress up a little more when she gets the chance. Personality Josie is a sweet, kind, honest, and selfless pure blood witch. She has always been struggling against her twin sister, Nikki. They are just so different. Josie is a responsible, polite girl who is fairly reserved. She is very quiet, shy and laid back. She likes to be independent and mature but she can be very narrow-minded. She is particular, so things need to be just so. If something is off, Josie is not one to say anything. She will sit quietly and isn't very likely to speak up. She is reliable, sincere and has a high tolerance. Upon first impression, Josie can seem like a serious person but once she opens up, she can be very playful. She has a good sense of humor yet stays humble. Pet Maggie, the Australian Silky Terrier, is Josie's faithful companion. She is a beauty queen and loves to me pampered. Trivia *Her boggart is floating body parts (eyeballs, hands, etc.) *Her Amortentia smells would be raspberries, lavender and vanilla. *She is mildly lactose intolerant. *Her Zodiac sign is Cancer and her birthstone is the Ruby. *Sugar Quills are her favourite wizarding candy and snickers are her favourite Muggle candy. *Her favourite sport is Gymnastics... yes it counts. *Grilled Chicken Burgers are her all time favourite food. *Orchids are her favourite flower. *Her model is Alicia Josipovic. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:July Birthday Category:Witch Category:Pet Owner Category:Female Category:Brown Eyes Category:Born in Australia Category:Brown Hair Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Roberts sisters Category:Name begins with "J" Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Pure-Blood Category:Peis' chars Category:Birch Wand Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Josie Roberts Category:Head Girl Category:Graduated Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Adult Character Category:Hufflepuff Alumni